Cher journal
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Remus Lupin. Une nouvelle élève transférée de Beauxbâtons. Deux secrets. Et le temps qui passe et s'écrit sur les pages de deux journaux d'adolescents...
1. Septembre 1977

Nouvelle fic à chapitres. Oui je sais j'ai toujours pas fini "Sélène..." ( mais j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance ) et "Merlin...", ni écrit la suite de "Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse" mais j'étais inspirée là, donc j'ai commencé cette nouvelle fic...

Chaque chapitre conrrespondra à un mois.

* * *

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Septembre**

* * *

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

31 août 1977:

Cher journal,

Demain, c'est ma dernière rentrée. Et la première à Poudlard. J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée de savoir si les autres élèves vont m'accepter, après tout, ils se connaissent déjà depuis six ans… Et puis, c'est l'année des A.S.P.I.C.S., il ne s'agit pas que je les loupe.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_1__er__ septembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est ma dernière rentrée. Ça me fait une étrange impression de me dire que plus jamais je ne monterai dans les calèches, si ce n'est pour repartir de Poudlard. _

_Ma dernière année avec mes trois amis, ensuite chacun partira vivre sa vie de son côté. Bien sûr nous continuerons à nous voir, mais ça ne sera plus pareil._

_Je te laisse Cher journal, je dois partir pour la gare et je ne suis pas en avance…_

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

1er septembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Je suis enfin arrivée à Poudlard. C'est vraiment immense, beaucoup plus que Beauxbâtons. Mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus, comment dire ? Froid, doit être le mot qui convient le mieux, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Le château, en lui-même - bien que magnifique - n'a pas ce petit plus qui rend celui de Beauxbâtons si féerique. Ensuite, il fait ( presque ) froid ici, et pourtant je ne suis pas frileuse. Il faut dire que la différence de climat entre l'Écosse et le sud de la France est très importante.

J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor, il paraît que c'est la meilleure Maison. En tout cas, les filles avec qui je vais devoir partager mon dortoir ont l'air d'être sympas, mais je n'ai parlé qu'à une seule pour le moment. Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, elle est Préfète-en-Chef. Je l'ai rencontrée dans le train qui nous a amené ici. Elle m'a semblée différente des habituelles pimbêches de Beauxbâtons - avec qui, soit dit en passant, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre affinité. Je dois être un peu asociale sur les bords ! J'espère ne pas me tromper à son sujet, j'aimerai me faire une vraie amie ici. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je cache une partie de moi, que je cache ma passion, sans quoi, on va encore me prendre pour une cinglée…

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

5 septembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon premier cours de sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseigne cette matière, est un tout petit sorcier très sympathique. Il m'a accueilli dans sa classe avec un grand sourire. Je me suis assise devant comme toujours et un garçon est venu se poser à côté de moi. Il m'a dit que Flitwick les avait séparés lui et ses amis. On aurait presque crût qu'il en était soulagé.

Il s'appelle Remus Lupin, c'est un des Préfets de Gryffondor. Il est plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs je l'avais déjà remarqué dans la salle commune. C'est un des seuls élèves de ma classe dont je me souviens le nom. Ça fait déjà cinq jours que je suis là et je n'ai pas encore pris la peine d'essayer de m'intégrer. J'ai seulement échangé quelques mots avec les filles de mon dortoir parce que j'étais obligée…

Pour en revenir à Remus, il a l'air d'être un élève sérieux et doué. Il m'a aidé avec le sortilège du Patronus que je n'arrivais pas à effectuer. Si nous faisons équipe à chaque cours, je crois que je vais devenir très bonne en sortilèges.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_5 septembre 1977:_

_James et Sirius ont encore trouvé le moyen de nous faire coller tous les quatre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de devenir ami avec de pareils gamins… Je les adore vraiment, mais là je crois qu'ils sont définitivement irrécupérables ! Franchement, même un élève de première année n'aurait pas des idées aussi puériles. Tu te dois demander de quoi je parle. De la dernière bêtise en date des deux idiots ( c'est affectueux ) qui me servent d'amis. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'enfermer Rogue dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant deux heures. Encore si ce n'était que ça, ce ne serait pas grave, mais avant de bloquer la porte, ils avaient fait entrer un Chartier(1) dans la pièce. Évidemment, dès qu'il a été sortit de là, il s'est empressé de nous dénoncer tous les quatre - alors que Peter et moi n'étions même pas présents._

_Sinon, j'ai fait connaissance avec la nouvelle - et discrète - élève, en cours de sortilèges. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est sûrement l'instinct du loup qui me fait ressentir ça. On verra bien._

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

12 septembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Ça fait une semaine que je ne me suis pas confiée à toi. Et depuis la dernière fois, les choses ont évolué. J'ai enfin réussi à avoir une - mêmes plusieurs - vraie discussion avec un être humain ( serais-je en train de devenir sociable ? ), en l'occurrence Lily. Nous sommes devenues très copines toutes les deux. Je dois avouer que c'est agréable de pouvoir échanger des idées avec quelqu'un… En plus, elle est très intelligente ce qui permet d'avoir une discussion qui mène quelque part. pas comme avec les idiotes de Beauxbâtons dont le bavardage se résume en trois mots : je, garçons, fringues…Bon, d'accord, le mot "garçon" peut mener à une discussion intéressante, mais que peut-il y avoir de transcendant à parler de soi ? Et les vêtements sont juste faits pour ne pas se balader à poil !

Sinon, le cours de sortilèges a été un désastre, j'ai été incapable de réaliser correctement le moindre des sorts que nous devions exécuter, j'ai donc reçu un devoir supplémentaire. Et Remus n'était pas là, il a passé la journée à l'infirmerie. D'après Lily, il a la santé plutôt fragile.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_16 septembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi mal après une pleine lune. Je suis resté quatre jours à l'infirmerie et ne suis sorti que ce matin. Et encore, j'ai dût insister auprès de madame Pomfresh qui n'a cédé qu'à la condition que je me repose. Donc pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi. Tant pis, j'en profiterai pour rattraper mon retard. Je vais demander à Lily de me prêter ses cours, parce que même si Sirius m'a passé les siens, c'est comme si j'essayais d'apprendre un parchemin vierge ( surtout l'Histoire de la Magie, il n'a écrit que trois lignes ). Je me demande comment il peut être un des meilleurs élèves de l'École en ne prenant aucune note, ou presque, et en passant son temps à s'amuser._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

16 septembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, il y a une sortie au village voisin pour les élèves qui le souhaitent, mais je vais plutôt rester ici et aller à la bibliothèque. Il n'y aura sûrement personne - ou en tout cas, très peu de monde - et je pourrais ainsi être tranquille pour lire. Je pourrai même emprunter quelques livres sur mon sujet préféré sans que les autres me regardent comme si j'avais des antennes qui me poussaient sur la tête. À chaque fois que j'y suis aller avec Lily, j'ai évité mon rayon favori pour ne pas me mettre à en dévorer tous les livres. Ça l'a d'ailleurs fait rire quand elle s'en est aperçu, elle croyait que c'est parce que ça m'effraie… Si elle savait !

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

16 septembre 1977 ( encore ):

Cher journal,

Je sors à l'instant de la bibliothèque où j'ai rencontré Remus. Seul; ses amis étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Il a été étonné de voir quel livre je lisais. Puis, nous avons discuté ensemble une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il est vraiment très gentil. Et il est très mignon en plus. Oulala, je crois que moi, l'asociale patentée, j'ai craqué pour lui.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_16 septembre 1977 ( plus tard ):_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai rencontré Claire à la bibliothèque. Elle lisait "Loups-garous : monstres sanguinaires ou malheureuses victimes ?". Elle a bien essayé de me le cacher, mais rien n'échappe à ma vision de prédateur, comme dit James. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille. Peut-être qu'elle est un loup-garou elle aussi…Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, c'est évident qu'elle s'isole volontairement. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait seule à la bibliothèque au lieu d'être à Pré-au-Lard ? Je n'ai pas osé l'interroger là-dessus ou sur sa lecture. Si elle savait qu'elle discutait avec une créature dont parlait son livre…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

19 septembre 1977:

Je suis un cas désespéré… Les sortilèges ne sont définitivement pas pour moi ! Heureusement que je me débrouille ( beaucoup ) mieux dans les autres matières, et surtout en potions - en parlant de ça, Slughorn m'a invitée à un petit repas où seul quelques élèves sont conviés, Lily y sera aussi. Donc je disais les sortilèges. Malgré l'aide de Remus je n'ai absolument rien réussi ( devoirs supplémentaires… ). Il faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée - c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire - vu que j'ai passé les deux heures que dure le cours à le regarder. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué, mais il a des yeux magnifiques, presque dorés. Cette fois, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Et ça, c'est une grande première !

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_23 septembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai encore surpris Claire avec un livre sur les loups-garous. Alors soit elle en est un elle-même, soit c'est quelqu'un qu'elle connaît. Je n'ose toujours pas lui demander pourquoi elle s'intéresse autant à ce sujet. De toute façon, si elle en est un, il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle me le dise. Mais ça m'intrigue. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

29 septembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Il est venu me parler. Comme ça, sans raison. J'étais en train de faire mon devoir de métamorphose dans la salle commune et lui était avec ses trois bruyants amis. À un moment, il s'est levé et est venu me voir. On a parlé un peu de tout pendant près d'une heure avant que Sirius vienne le chercher. Je crois que sur le coup je l'aurais étranglé celui-là. Mais j'ai oublié mes envie de meurtre quand Remus m'a sourit en me disant bonsoir.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_30 septembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Encore collé ! Et cette fois, James et Sirius n'y sont pour rien. Je suis le seul responsable, enfin Claire l'est un peu aussi. Je me suis fait surprendre à échanger des petits mots avec elle - rien de romantique ou quoi d'autre du genre - pendant le cours. Moi qui d'habitude engueule mes amis quand ils font ce genre de chose. Mais Claire avait l'air d'être ailleurs, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. C'est normal de se soucier des autres, non ?_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

30 septembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Je me suis faite coller par McGonagall avec Remus. On s'envoyait des mots pendant le cours de métamorphose. Tu vas me croire folle, Cher journal, mais je suis pressée d'être à ma retenue. Tu imagines, trois heures seule avec Remus… ( je ne vais pas tarder à baver là ! ) Bon, d'accord, on va devoir frotter des trophées durant tout ce temps, mais on ne sera pas dérangé par Sirius ou qui que soit d'autre…

* * *

(1) Ressemblant à un furet de grande taille, le Chartier est un des rares animaux possédant la parole. Son discours n'est cependant constitué que de gros mots et d'insultes. (cf. "Animaux Fantastiques", de JKR )

* * *

Alors ?

Reviews...


	2. Octore 1977

Chapitre 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

**

* * *

**

Octobre

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

2 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

Qu'est-ce que j'aime les retenues… Oui, je sais ça peut paraître bizarre comme affirmation mais là je veux bien être collée tous les jours si je suis avec Remus. C'est un véritable gentleman ! Il a refusé que je l'aide à nettoyer les coupes de la Salle des Trophées car "c'est entièrement de ma faute, si tu es en retenue. C'est moi qui ai commencé as t'envoyer ces mots." N'est-ce pas adorable ? Je n'ai donc eu qu'à rester assise pendant que lui travaillait. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. De nos vies, des différences entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons, et de tout un tas d'autres choses. Je l'ai beaucoup regardé aussi - sans qu'il le voit - il est tellement beau. Il possède une espèce de grâce innocente et un charme fou. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Et il a un petit quelque chose en plus, mais je ne parviens pas à saisir quoi…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_3 octobre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Comment font les Moldus pour faire le ménage de cette façon ? J'ai tellement frotté de coupes que je n'arrive plus à tenir ma plume sans ressentir une douleur dans le bras. De plus, c'est relativement fatiguant… Heureusement pour moi, la pleine lune est dans une semaine donc j'ai beaucoup plus d'énergie. _

_J'ai enfin osé ( après tout je suis un Gryffondor, je dois être courageux - le terme est peut-être un peu fort, là ) demander à Claire ce qui l'intéressait chez les loups-garous. Elle a fait mine de ne pas comprendre, alors je lui ai parlé des deux fois où je l'ai trouvée en train de lire un livre sur les lycanthropes. D'après elle, c'est une coïncidence, qu'elle lit beaucoup et sur tous les sujets. Seulement, j'ai bien remarqué que dès qu'elle est seule, elle choisit forcément un livre sur mes semblables. Mais ça, je me suis abstenu de lui dire, je ne veux pas qu'elle se referme sur elle, maintenant qu'elle commence à parler aux gens - enfin surtout à Lily et à moi, mais c'est un début. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

7 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

Il est 3 heures du matin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque ce soir. J'y étais allée seule, Lily était avec James Potter - avec qui elle a enfin acceptée de sortir, apparemment ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il lui demandait - et je n'avais pas voulu rester avec eux. J'avais donc l'occasion de m'adonner à la lecture de mes ouvrages préférés, ce dont je ne me suis pas privée.

J'étais donc plongée dans "Les enfants de la pleine lune" quand Remus est arrivé. Il a jeté un œil sur la couverture puis il m'a lancé un drôle de regard que je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer. Peut-être était-ce de l'étonnement, de la peur, du dégoût, de la pitié, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'il m'est passé à côté et est allé s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque sans dire un mot. C'est sûr, cette fois il me prend pour une cinglée et il ne va plus vouloir me parler…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_7 octobre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Lily a __enfin__ accepté de sortir avec James. Ce qui veut dire plus d'interminables discussions ( ou plutôt monologues de Cornedrue ) sur Lily et ses refus inexpliqués et surtout répétés. Finalement, ils forment un joli couple. Nous avons donc décidé de les laisser seuls pour leur première soirée en temps que couple. Alors je suis allé à la bibliothèque pendant que Sirius et Peter allaient préparer leurs prochaines blagues contre les Serpentards._

_Comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, Claire y était déjà - en train de lire "Les enfants de la pleine lune". Après elle viendra me dire que c'est une coïncidence, mais ça fait beaucoup là; trois fois que je la croise là-bas, et trois livres sur les loups-garous. Quand je l'ai vu, elle, j'ai voulu aller la rejoindre, mais quand j'ai vu le titre du livre, je suis allé m'asseoir loin d'elle. J'avais bien trop peur de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je suis… Je crois qu'elle a été blessée par mon attitude mais je ne peux pas arriver devant elle et lui dire : "Au fait, je t'ai pas dit mais je suis un loup-garou !"_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

10 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Beauxbâtons. Je t'explique. Depuis que Lily sort avec James, elle passe presque tout son temps libre avec lui et Remus m'évite depuis l'autre soir à la bibliothèque. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule. Je m'étais habituée à avoir des amis et maintenant, je me demandes comment j'ai pu supporter la solitude durant toutes ses années… Pour Lily, je comprends, elle est amoureuse. Mais je croyais que Remus était différent des autres ! Visiblement je me suis trompée sur son compte vu qu'il détourne les yeux quand je le regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je suis cinglée ? Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas transmissible par le regard…

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

11 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

Il n'était pas là de la journée. Il l'a encore passée à l'infirmerie. Je voulais aller le voir ce midi mais je n'ai pas osé, j'ai eu peur qu'il m'envoie balader. Mais quand je me suis évanouie en cours de divination, j'ai bien été obligé de le voir vu qu'on m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Bien que mon évanouissement ne soit dû qu'à la chaleur qui régnait dans la tour, madame Pomfresh a insisté pour que je reste jusqu'à demain matin. Et en plus je suis sur le lit juste à côté de celui de Remus. Pour le moment, il dort, et on dirait un ange. Ses cheveux aux reflets dorés lui font une auréole autour de la tête.

Je reviens à toi Cher journal. Ça fait presque dix minutes que je le regardais. Je n'avais pas fait attention sur le coup mais il est très pâle. Il a aussi la trace d'une coupure fraîchement refermée sur le bras gauche. Je l'entends qui remue, il doit être en train de se réveiller. J'aimerais qu'il me parle mais je ne vais rien brusquer, c'est lui qui m'évite, c'est donc à lui de faire le premier pas.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_12 octobre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Décidemment, je n'arrive pas à éviter Claire. Hier quand je me suis réveiller à l'infirmerie, elle était assise sur le lit à côté du mien, en train d'écrire ce qui semblait être un journal. Au début nous sommes restés silencieux, puis je me suis dit que je devais lui parler, elle parait si seule ses temps-ci. Je lui ai fait comprendre que si elle avait besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, j'étais là pour l'écouter et que je ne la jugerais pas. Elle a compris que je parlais de son intérêt pour les loups-garous. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle m'en parlerait sûrement, mais pas pour le moment. Donc elle cache vraiment quelque chose._

_À part ça, la pleine lune s'est plutôt bien passée, visiblement le loup s'est bien amusé avec Patmol._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

12 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

Finalement je ne regrette pas que madame Pomfresh m'ait obligée à rester toute la journée d'hier à l'infirmerie parce que ça a permit que Remus me reparle. En fait, il ne devait pas être dégoûté, mais tout simplement mal à l'aise. Je lui ai dit que je lui expliquerai tout, mais pour le moment je ne m'en sens pas la force. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air d'être effrayé tant que ça par les loups-garous. Il en parle naturellement.

Sinon, j'ai passé la soirée avec Lily et les Maraudeurs ( Remus et ses amis ). Ils sont très sympas mais légèrement exubérants. Moi qui aime le calme, ça m'a changé de mes soirées, enfermée dans la bibliothèque ou le dortoir à lire. Ils ne sont pas les gars arrogants et égocentriques que je m'imaginais, ils sont même plutôt le contraire. Bon, bien sûr, Sirius est quand même un peu prétentieux, mais c'est très supportable. Et bien sûr, il a passé une bonne partie de la soirée à me draguer comme il fait avec toutes les filles ( ou presque ) de Poudlard. Mais je sais que je ne céderai pas à ses avances, pourtant tentantes. Car même s'il est vraiment très beau, il n'a pas ce petit quelque chose que possède Remus et qui fait tout son charme.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_15 octobre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Je viens de me rendre compte que depuis la rentrée, je ne te parle presque que de Claire. C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille m'intrigue autant, c'est sûrement à cause de son intérêt pour mes semblables. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu'elle est très jolie… Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça, je n'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à une fille, même à une fille qui semble fascinée par les loups-garous. N'empêche que quand Sirius la draguait ( lourdement, d'ailleurs ) l'autre soir, j'ai ressentis un petit pincement au cœur._

_Peut-être que si je découvrais qu'elle en est un elle-même, je me donnerais le droit de penser à elle autrement que comme étant une simple amie. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

21 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

Sirius commence à être vraiment très entreprenant et ça m'énerve au plus au point. Mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, contrairement à Remus qui lui a fait remarqué qu'il m'importunait et qu'il devrait plutôt étudier. Sirius lui a alors lancé un regard surpris, visiblement ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Remus de défendre les "proies" de son ami. En tout cas, c'était vraiment adorable de sa part de m'aider même si je sais que Sirius va revenir à l'attaque dès demain.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_24 octobre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Je viens d'avoir une discussion assez tendue avec Sirius sur son attitude envers Claire. Il ne remarque pas qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'il la colle comme il fait. Surtout qu'elle a encore du mal a parler aux gens ( je me demande toujours pourquoi elle s'isole ainsi ). Sirius m'a dit que si je la défends de cette façon c'est parce que je suis attiré par elle. Au début, cette idée m'a parut exagérée, je trouve Claire sympa mais c'est tout. _

_Mais maintenant que j'y repense, il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort… C'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup et que je voudrais l'aider ou la protéger. Tu dois te demander de quoi je voudrais la protéger, Cher journal. En fait, je l'ignore moi-même, mais si elle fait tout pour s'isoler des gens ce n'est sûrement pas sans raison. On dirait qu'elle a peur de quelque chose, mais peut-être que je me fais des idées… _

_En plus elle est très intelligente, drôle, gentille et belle, ce qui ne gâche rien. Alors peut-être que oui, elle m'attire un peu, mais tu connais mon avis sur l'attitude que je me dois d'avoir envers les filles. Alors j'en resterai là !_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

24 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Remus, nous nous entendons à merveille. Nous avons souvent de longues discussions - parfois interrompues par ses amis ( en parlant de ses amis, Sirius s'est finalement décidé à arrêter de me harceler. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ) - sur divers sujets, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Et plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus je me sens bien. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne crains plus rien. En plus, j'arrive enfin à effectuer les sortilèges que nous apprenons en cours grâce à son aide. Le professeur en est tombé de son tabouret quand il m'a vue faire un Patronus ce matin pendant le cours - il nous avait préparé une sorte d'examen blanc - tellement il a été surpris. J'ai même fait gagner à dix points à Gryffondor.

Lily se doute de mes sentiments envers Remus. Mais quand elle m'a demandé ce que je ressens pour lui, je lui ai dit que je le considère comme un frère. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, au contraire, mais elle a un peu tendance à trop vouloir aider ses amis à résoudre leur problème sentimentaux, et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Je ne suis pas sûre que Remus ressente quoi que ce soit pour moi, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Sa présence m'est devenue indispensable.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_30 octobre 1977:_

_C'est la veille d'Halloween, et comme tous les ans, James et Sirius ont prévu une petite surprise pour les Serpentards, malheureusement ils ont été surpris par Slughorn alors qu'ils préparaient leur blague avec Peter ( ils voulaient cacher des bombabouses derrière chaque tapisserie ou statue des cachots afin de les faire exploser toutes en même temps cette nuit ) ils sont donc collés demain soir et privés de banquet. Je vais alors me retrouver seul avec Lily et Claire. Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais je suis content d'avoir enfin une soirée calme. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

31 octobre 1977:

Cher journal,

C'est Halloween, ma journée préférée de l'année ! Ce soir, il y a un grand banquet. Et comme James, Sirius et Peter sont collés et que Lily est malade, je vais passer la soirée seule avec Remus. J'aime de plus en plus cette journée ! Vivement ce soir…

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer lors de la soirée d'Halloween ? Réponse au prochain chapitre...

Reviews or not reviews ? That is the question...


	3. Novembre 1977

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Novembre**

* * *

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

1er novembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Lily a fait semblant d'être malade hier. Elle voulait nous laisser seuls, Remus et moi-même. Elle a vraiment décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne pas. Je ne prends même plus la peine de lui répondre quand elle me pose des questions sur mes sentiments pour Remus - au moins trois fois par jour - de toutes façons, elle ne me croit pas.

Sinon, la soirée s'est très bien passée. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, comme toujours, assis auprès du feu. J'étais tellement bien avec lui que je me suis endormie sur son épaule. Il n'a pas osé me réveiller et s'est assoupi à son tour. Nous nous sommes réveillé ce matin, l'un contre l'autre. Autant dire que nous étions aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. J'ai d'ailleurs dû prendre une teinte rouge à rendre jalouse une tunique de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Heureusement personne ne nous a vu ( en tout cas ni Lily, ni les autres Maraudeurs ). Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, je recommencerais bien ça tous les soirs…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_1__er__ novembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé près de Claire, j'ai réalisé une chose et pas des moindres: je l'aime. Non pas comme une amie, ou même une sœur, comme je le croyais. Non, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. C'est la première fois que je ressens des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Moi, Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, je suis amoureux ! Alors que je me l'étais toujours interdit. _

_De toute manière, elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer de la façon dont je l'aime. Je l'ai entendu dire à Lily, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle me considère comme un frère. Je serai donc un frère pour elle. _

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_5 novembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Dumbledore a annoncé au dîner qu'un bal est organisé pour Noël. Toutes les filles ( ou presque - ni Lily, ni Claire ) se sont mises à glousser comme des dindes et tous les garçons semblaient vouloir étrangler le directeur pour avoir eu cette idée stupide. Je déteste les bals !_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

5 novembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Un bal va avoir lieu pour Noël. J'adore l'idée ! J'aimerais bien y aller avec Remus. Mais je ne sais pas s'il acceptera. De toute façon, je n'oserai pas lui demander de m'accompagner et je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, non plus. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air de trouver que l'idée de Dumbledore soit très bonne… Et même s'il était enchanté par le bal, pourquoi y irait-il avec moi ? Il y a beaucoup de filles plus jolies que moi qui lui tournent autour, il choisirait sûrement l'une d'entre elles.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_9 novembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Hier, c'était la pleine lune, j'ai donc passé une bonne partie de la journée d'aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie. Les gars sont venus me voir comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, Lily et Claire étaient avec eux. Elles avaient un drôle d'air toutes les deux. Je t'explique, Cher journal. Lily me regardait avec un air de conspiratrice, le même qu'elle avait l'année dernière quand elle essayait de me caser avec Lena Barrow ( j'espère que ce n'est pas encore ça ). _

_Quant à Claire, elle a fait plusieurs allusions bizarres. Premièrement, elle a vu une blessure sur mon bras et a fait remarqué qu'on dirait une griffure - alors que n'importe qui aurait pris cela pour une coupure. Ensuite, alors que je demandais à mes amis si eux allaient bien, elle a répondu qu'elle était fatiguée car la pleine lune l'empêchait de dormir convenablement. Je me demande si elle se doute de quelque chose par rapport à ma condition ou si ce ne sont que des coïncidences tout à fait innocentes._

_Étonnement, le fait qu'elle risque de découvrir mon secret, ne m'effraie pas. Je sais qu'elle ne me rejettera pas pour être ce que je suis…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

12 novembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Lily a recommencé à s'occuper des affaires des autres ( enfin, des miennes surtout… ). Alors que nous étions en train de manger avec les Maraudeurs, elle a remis le sujet du bal sur le tapis. Elle voulait savoir avec qui on y va. Peter y va avec sa petite amie et Sirius attend le dernier moment, vu qu'il ne sait pas avec qui il sortira à ce moment-là ( en même temps, s'il évitait de jeter ses copines après seulement une semaine, il n'aurait pas ce genre de soucis… ). Il n'y a donc que Remus et moi qui risquions de nous retrouver seuls. Je dis "risquions" car grâce à Lily, nous n'avons plus de problèmes de cavalier ou cavalière, elle a simplement fait remarquer à Remus qu'il pourrait m'inviter. Et à mon grand étonnement - et pour ma plus grande joie - il n'a pas repoussé l'idée, bien au contraire, il l'a fait. Et j'ai accepté…

JE VAIS AU BAL AVEC REMUS ! JE VAIS AU BAL AVEC REMUS ! JE VAIS AU … D'accord je me calme. Mais quand même… BAL AVEC REMUS !!

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_12 novembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Elle a accepté. Claire. Elle a accepté d'aller au bal avec moi. Je sais que j'avais dit détester les bals, mais je suis quand même content d'y aller. C'est grâce à Lily, tout ça. Car sans elle, je n'aurai jamais oser le lui demander. J'aurai eu trop peur qu'elle refuse, mais visiblement ça ne la dérange pas d'y aller avec son "frère". Finalement, Lily essaie peut-être bien de me caser avec Claire…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

18 novembre 1977:

Cher journal,

J'ai passé la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily. On a acheté nos robes pour le bal. La mienne est assez simple, pas le genre robe de princesse pleine de fanfreluches. Elle est pourpre avec un peu de doré ( très Gryffondor comme l'a fait remarquer Lily ), assez moulante mais confortable, un peu décolletée et m'arrive au niveau des genoux. J'espère qu'elle plaira à Remus…

Ensuite, nous avons rejoint les garçons aux Trois-Balais et nous avons passé la fin d'après-midi et la soirée tous les six. Ils voulaient aller faire une blague à ces imbéciles de Serpentards mais nous avons réussi, Lily et moi-même, à les faire changer d'avis. Ils ne sont pas si rebelles que ça finalement nos chers Maraudeurs, ils ne sont même pas capables de résister à deux filles. En même temps, Lily a menacé James de le quitter s'il osait s'approcher des cachots… Bien sûr Sirius a essayé de résister mais James et Remus étaient déjà convaincus et comme Peter suit tout ce que fait James, il s'est retrouvé seul contre cinq, il a donc dû céder. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand il a dû s'avouer vaincu, c'était trop drôle !

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_23 novembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Après Lily, c'est au tour de Sirius d'essayer de me caser avec Claire. Ils se sont donnés le mot, ou quoi ? Résultat, je ne suis tranquille nulle part, j'ai toujours un pot-de-colle qui tente de me faire avouer mes sentiments pour Claire. Même en cours, je suis harcelé par Sirius et ses notes volantes. J'ai faillit être collé à cause de ça, d'ailleurs - enfin, lui aussi. Alors, à chaque fois, je réponds la même chose, qu'elle est une sœur pour moi, rien de plus. _

_Mais c'est tellement plus en vérité. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Quand elle est loin de moi, elle me manque. Quand un garçon - sauf James, Sirius ou Peter - lui parle, je ressens de la jalousie. Quand je la vois, j'ai envie de la tenir dans mes bras, ou même de l'embrasser. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

27 novembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Sirius est venu me voir cette après-midi. Il voulait me parler de Remus et savoir quels sont mes sentiments à son égard. Visiblement, lui aussi veut jouer les marieurs… Comme Lily. D'ailleurs, c'est avec lui qu'elle devrait sortir, pas James, ils sont bien pareils quand il s'agit de se mêler des affaires des autres. Finalement, je préférais quand il me draguait sans cesse. C'était lourd, mais au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de mentir. Je présume qu'ils doivent faire pareil avec Remus… Mais bon, je lui ai fait la même réponse qu'à Lily.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_29 novembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Ça y est, Sirius a réussi à me faire coller par McGonagall à cause de ses petits mots. Comme je devais m'y attendre, elle nous a surpris et n'a pas vraiment apprécié que l'on fasse autre chose que de suivre son cours. _

* * *

Remus et Claire vont-ils se rapprocher ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre... Avec le bal !

Reviews !


	4. Décembre 1977

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Décembre**

* * *

Journal de Claire Daubrun:

3 décembre 1977:

Cher journal,

C'est un véritable complot… Après Lily et Sirius, c'est au tour de James et Peter de se mêler de nos affaires à Remus et à moi. Ils saisissent la moindre occasion de nous laisser tous les deux. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas de passer tout mon temps seule avec Remus, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit parce qu'il le décide et pas par obligation…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_5 décembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai interrogé Claire à nouveau sur son étrange intérêt pour les loups-garous alors que nous étions tous les deux à la bibliothèque. Elle a encore refusé de répondre. Elle dit me considérer comme un frère mais elle ne me fait pas assez confiance pour se confier à moi. Elle repousse toujours le moment de le faire. En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, étant donné que moi-même je lui cache une part de moi. Enfin, elle n'essaie plus de me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence si je la vois lire uniquement des livres sur les lycanthropes…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

7 décembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Je suis malade, j'ai la grippe. Madame Pomfresh m'a obligée à rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine à l'infirmerie. Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie. Heureusement que mes amis viennent me voir dès qu'ils ont le temps. Je ne suis là que depuis hier, mais ça me parait déjà une éternité. Et il me reste trois jours à passer ici…

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

8 décembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Remus vient d'être amené à l'infirmerie. Il était très pâle et blessé à plusieurs endroits. Ses blessures ressemblent fortement à des griffures, j'avais déjà remarqué ce genre de marque sur ses bras. Je me demande si c'est une coïncidence si hier était la pleine lune. Je dois trop lire de livres sur les loups-garous. Il ne peut pas en être un, je m'en serais rendu compte. Mais c'est vrai qu'il passe régulièrement - environ une fois par mois - la journée à l'infirmerie. Je vais vérifier quelques dates pour voir si les autres fois étaient aussi des lendemain de pleine lune.

(Un peu plus tard)

Cher journal,

Je viens de vérifier les absences de Remus. À chaque fois, la pleine lune était le veille. Je crois vraiment qu'il est un loup-garou… Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas effrayé par mes lectures. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander, c'est à lui de me le dire - s'il en est vraiment un - s'il le désire.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_12 décembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire a une attitude bizarre envers moi depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. J'ai remarqué plusieurs fois quelques fixait la cicatrice que j'ai sur la main avec un air pensif. Et si elle réalisait ce que c'est ? Elle connaît tellement bien le sujet des loups-garous, qu'elle risque de découvrir ma vraie nature dans peu de temps - si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Elle me dévisage souvent, aussi, comme si elle pouvait découvrir quelque chose d'important sur ma figure ou dans mes yeux._

_J'essaie de ne pas détourner le regard quand elle fait ça, même si je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Nous restons alors de longues secondes qui paraissent une éternité - mais une éternité trop courte à mon goût - les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

15 décembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Je ne peux pas dormir. Cette journée est toujours aussi douloureuse tant d'années après. Les cauchemars m'assaillent dès que je ferme les yeux. Je repense à ce soir-là sans cesse. J'essaie de ne pas pleurer. Je lutte pour ravaler les sanglots qui menacent de m'étouffer. Il faut que je marche. Je vais descendre à la salle commune, comme ça je ne dérangerais pas les filles, qui elles, dorment.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

16 décembre 1977:

Cette nuit quand je suis descendue à la salle commune, Remus était là. Il revenait juste de sa ronde de Préfet. Il a bien essayé de savoir ce que j'avais mais je n'ai pas pu le lui dire. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, alors il m'a prise dans ses bras. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes endormis, enlacés. Et c'est comme ça que Sirius nous a retrouvés ce matin. Je n'ai jamais été aussi confuse de toute ma vie. Heureusement, il n'a fait aucune remarque. Par contre, il ne s'est pas gêné pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu à James, Lily et Peter…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_16 décembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire m'inquiète. Cette nuit je l'ai trouvée en pleurs dans la salle commune. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais ça avait l'air grave. Elle m'a fait de la peine à la voir aussi mal, aussi désemparée. J'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est la prendre dans mes bras et calmer ses pleurs. Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs endormis serrés l'un contre l'autre. C'est Sirius qui nous a réveillé. _

_J'aurais préféré que personne ne se lève ce matin et pouvoir rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible… Je me sentais tellement bien avec Claire dans les bras, sa tête contre mon torse. Elle était tellement plus sereine une fois endormie. Et tellement jolie… Comme toujours, d'ailleurs._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

23 décembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Le bal est demain soir. Je suis impatiente d'y être et de me retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de Remus. Lily s'est d'ailleurs aperçue de mon impatience et m'a fait remarquer plusieurs fois que je souriais béatement rien qu'à l'évocation de demain soir. Mais comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureuse d'aller au bal avec homme que j'aime ?

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_24 décembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Pourquoi ai-je dit que c'était une erreur ? Je t'explique, Cher journal. J'ai embrassé Claire ce soir. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'ai vu aussi belle - encore plus que d'habitude - et que je l'ai serrée dans mes bras durant ce slow… Mais quand nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai eu peur de sa réaction et je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, que j'avais sans doute un peu trop bu. Non mais quel con je suis ! J'aurais dû lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle quitte à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

24 décembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Je suis une véritable imbécile ! Remus m'a embrassée et quand il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une erreur, j'ai approuvé. J'aurais dû lui dire que non, qu'il avait tort. J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aime alors que j'en avais l'occasion. Peut-être même que j'aurais dû à mon tour l'embrasser. Je suis vraiment trop bête…

Mais tout de même, Remus m'a embrassée et c'était… "Waouh !"

Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas le perdre. Et si je dois lui faire croire qu'il n'est qu'un ami pour moi, je le ferai. Même si ça me fait souffrir de me dire qu'il ne ressent peut-être rien pour moi.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

27 décembre 1977:

Cher journal,

Les vacances ont véritablement commencé depuis seulement deux jours mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient déjà terminées. Au moins, je pourrais plus facilement éviter Remus. J'ai trop peur de me retrouver en sa présence, je risquerais de craquer et de me jeter sur lui - il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans, juste une très forte envie de l'embrasser à nouveau… - ce qui est loin d'être une bonne idée !

La tour de Gryffondor est presque déserte. Il n'y a que deux premières années, une quatrième année, Remus, Peter et moi. Et les élèves qui sont rentrés chez eux ne reviennent que le 5 janvier… Je suis seule la majorité du temps. Je reste dans mon dortoir, je ne peux pas aller à la bibliothèque sans croiser Remus.

Parfois, quand je suis dans la salle commune, Peter - qui reste d'habitude avec Remus - vient me voir et nous parlons tous les deux. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte, mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Uniquement quand nous étions en groupe. Il est gentil et très drôle. Tout le monde le prend pour le petit chien de James et Sirius, mais il a une vraie personnalité.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_29 décembre 1977:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire m'évite et je fais la même chose. Ce pauvre Peter ne comprend rien à cette situation, alors il va de l'un à l'autre en espérant régler le problème. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, je n'arriverai pas à faire face à Claire après ce qu'il s'est passé au bal. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était une erreur, mais si je me retrouve face à elle, j'aurai du mal à résister à l'envie de lui dire que je l'aime. Et contrairement à ce que je disais il y a quelques jours, je ne veux pas qu'elle me repousse. Elle m'est trop indispensable. Je préfère attendre que la situation se tasse et que tout redevienne comme avant._

* * *

Oh, un petit baiser entre Claire et Remus, c'est-y pas mignon ? Mais ils sont "légèrement" trop timides, ces deux là. Va falloir qu'ils se décident quand même sinon on y sera encore dans dix ans...

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement beaucoup plus court, une sorte d'époque transitoire avant... si vous voulez savoir quoi, continuez de lire cette fic !

Reviews ?


	5. Janvier 1978

Comme prévu, un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent.

* * *

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Janvier**

* * *

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_1__er__ janvier 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Une nouvelle année commence. _

_Claire continue de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi. Elle n'est carrément pas sortit de son dortoir de la journée, même pour les repas. Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple baiser nous éloignerait tant que ça… Je me rends compte que je me suis comporté comme un vrai salaud, elle a dû être blessée quand je l'ai repoussée après l'avoir moi-même embrassée. Elle n'est pas une chose dont on peut disposer comme on le veut. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

6 janvier 1978:

Cher journal,

James, Lily et Sirius sont revenus hier après-midi, je me sens donc beaucoup moins seule que ces derniers jours. Je suis contente d'avoir retrouver Lily, parce que même si je me suis bien amusée avec Peter, une présence féminine me manquait. Par contre, ils ont été tous les trois surpris de voir que Remus et moi nous évitions le plus possible et ne nous parlions plus. Bien sûr, ils ont essayé d'en savoir plus, mais ils n'ont rien réussi à nous faire dire.

Sinon, je suis quasiment certaine, maintenant, que Remus est un loup-garou. Hier, c'était la pleine lune et aujourd'hui il a été absent toute la journée, il était à l'infirmerie. Encore une fois. Je ne sais pas si je dois interroger Lily ou les Maraudeurs sur ce sujet étant donné que je ne suis sûre de rien et que même si j'ai raison, il n'est pas dit qu'ils soient au courant.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_7 janvier 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_James a tout compris pour Claire et moi, mais il m'a promis de ne pas s'en mêler et de ne rien dire aux autres._

_Elle m'a enfin parlé aujourd'hui. Oh, rien de bien important mais tout de même. Néanmoins, je l'ai sentie distante, mais c'est normal après deux semaines de silence._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

11 janvier 1978:

Cher journal,

J'aimerais que tout redevienne normal entre Remus et moi. Nous n'arrivons plus à nous parler comme avant. Nos rapports sont tendus, comme si nous étions de total étrangers. Ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, mais j'ai peur qu'il me fuit définitivement si jamais j'insiste.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

17 janvier 1978:

Cher journal,

La situation ne s'arrange pas avec Remus. C'est à se demander si nous arriverons un jour à avoir une discussion normale… Il me manque tellement, mais, lui, ne m'aime pas. Enfin, pas comme je l'espèrerais.

Lily essaie toujours de découvrir ce qui ne va pas mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Ça me fait trop mal.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_20 janvier 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai parlé avec Lily aujourd'hui. D'après elle, Claire va mal, et ce, à cause de notre brouille. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Lui dire que je l'aime et que je suis désolé. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le faire._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

23 janvier 1978:

Cher journal,

Sirius a recommencé à me draguer - comme toutes ces filles qu'il tente de mettre dans son lit - depuis quelques jours. Je croyais qu'il avait enfin compris que je n'étais pas intéressée. Mais, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, j'ai l'impression de capter l'attention de quelqu'un… Et je me demande si je ne devrais pas céder. Après tout, il est loin d'être affreux, et Remus ne semble pas se soucier de moi en ce moment. D'ailleurs, s'est-il seulement soucié de moi une seule fois ?

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

25 janvier 1978:

Cher journal,

Parfois je préférerais retourner à Beauxbâtons. Là-bas, personne ne se souciait de moi mais au moins je ne souffrais pas de l'isolement dans lequel je vis depuis que Remus m'évite…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_28 janvier 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'attend Sirius, mais il a plutôt intérêt à arrêter son petit jeu avec Claire ou bien il risque de découvrir à ses dépends à quel point il est dangereux de mettre un loup-garou en colère. Il _sait _qu'elle me plaît. Je suis même sûr qu'il a deviné que je l'aime. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui tourne autour de cette façon ?_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

31 janvier 1978:

Cher journal,

J'ai reçu une retenue par McGonagall. Le pire c'est que je vais devoir la faire avec Sirius et que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire avec lui. Et tout ça, parce qu'on a préféré jouer aux cartes plutôt que de transformer notre table en lama… Des fois, les professeurs sont vraiment susceptibles !

* * *

Sacré Sirius... Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de jouer les jolis- coeurs ! Et Remus semble vraiment en colère contre son ami... En même temps, s'il n'était pas aussi timide, il n'aurait sûrement pas ce genre de problème.

Alors, vous croyez que Claire va tomber dans les bras ( musclés ) de Sirius ou qu'elle va résister ? Et, Remus va-t-il avoir une petite "explication" avec Sirius ou va-t-il laisser faire ? Ou alors Claire et Remus vont-ils enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques ?

Reviews !


	6. Février 1978

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Février**

* * *

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

2 février 1978:

Cher journal,

Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… Une grosse bêtise. J'avais ma retenue avec Sirius hier soir, et comme d'habitude, il a commencé à me draguer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais alors que nous retournions à la salle commune, je l'ai embrassé. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave… J'ai couché avec lui. _( NdA: pitié, Lia-Sail, ne me frappe pas ! )_

Je m'en veux, mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à le regretter totalement. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait quelque chose de mal. On est tous les deux célibataires…

**--**

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_2 février 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire et Sirius ont l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. Je me demande ce qu'il y a bien pût se passer durant leur retenue. Si jamais j'apprends qu'il a tenté quoi que ce soit, je vais lui faire regretter d'être né. _

_Il faudra que je parle à James, il doit sûrement être au courant. Si ça se trouve, je me fais juste des idées… Oui, j'espère que c'est ça. Juste un coup de paranoïa !_

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_3 février 1978:_

_JE-VAIS-LE-TUER ! J'ai réussi à faire avouer James sur ce que Sirius lui a dit sur sa retenue avec Claire. Je vais vraiment tuer cette ordure ! Comment a-t-il pu poser la main sur MA Claire !? Je suis sûr qu'il lui a jeté un sort pour qu'elle… Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il lui a fait…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

3 février 1978:

Cher journal,

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais d'après Peter, James a dû empêcher Remus et Sirius de se battre il y a quelques minutes. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait pourquoi ils voulaient en venir aux mains, mais il l'ignore. C'est vraiment bizarre, ils ne sont pourtant pas d'un naturel bagarreur - surtout Remus. Des fois, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui peut bien passer par la tête d'un mec !

Sinon, j'ai dit à Sirius que je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec lui, que je ne voulais pas qu'on continue à se voir.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

6 février 1978:

Cher journal,

Finalement, Remus se soucie de moi. Il a apprit pour Sirius et moi, et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait se battre avec lui, il me défendait.

C'est James qui est venu m'en parler. Il s'inquiète pour ses amis, il voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant entre eux deux et il pense que je devrais parler à Remus pour tout arranger. Je vais essayer. J'irai le voir demain - pour le moment, il est à l'infirmerie, encore une fois un lendemain de pleine lune… - en espérant qu'il veuille bien m'écouter… Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_7 février 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Elle voulait me parler de ma "bagarre" avec cette ordure de Sirius. Elle m'a expliqué que si elle avait couché avec lui, c'était parce qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était, que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Mais ça ne change rien, je lui en veux toujours à lui, il a profité de la situation ! Si elle croit que je vais lui pardonner, à ce salaud, elle se trompe… _

_Mais au moins, elle ne m'évite plus, on a passé l'après-midi tout les deux. Bien sûr, on a pas beaucoup parlé, mais on était ensemble. Et ça, c'est déjà énorme par rapport à ces dernières semaines._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

9 février 1978:

Cher journal,

Il semble que la situation entre Remus et moi soit redevenue normale. Nous passons du temps ensemble, nous parlons comme avant les vacances de Noël.

Mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose de Sirius et Remus. Ils continuent à se sauter à la gorge dès qu'ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre. C'est dommage, ils étaient tellement proches; et tout ça c'est à cause de moi… James essaie de son côté de les réconcilier, je fais pareil du mien. Mais il faut que ça vienne d'eux, pour que ça puisse réellement s'arranger.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

15 février 1978:

Cher journal,

Je vis un véritable rêve. Je sors enfin avec Remus. Je t'explique comment c'est arrivé. Hier, j'avais écrit une lettre pour Remus où je lui disais tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'avais décidé de lui donner une fois que tout le monde serait couché, j'ai donc attendu qu'il revienne de sa ronde de surveillance. Mais je me suis endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune. Quand il est rentré, il m'a trouvée avec une enveloppe portant son nom dans la main. Il l'a prise et l'a lue. Je dormais toujours, il était tellement tard. Puis j'ai été réveillé de la plus belle des façons, par les lèvres de Remus posées sur les miennes. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. J'ai crû que j'étais encore en train de rêver. Mais non, c'est bien réel : Remus m'aime.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_15 février 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Elle m'aime ! Je viens juste de la quitter que déjà elle me manque. _

_En fait nous ne nous sommes pas quittés depuis hier soir quand je l'ai trouvée assoupie avec la lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite pour me dire qu'elle m'aime - je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Nous avons passés la nuit à parler sur le canapé de la salle commune, avant de nous y endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_Je suis tellement heureux que j'ai même réussi à aller voir Sirius pour m'excuser de mon attitude. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

22 février 1978:

Cher journal,

Ça fait une semaine que je suis sur un petit nuage rose ! MON Remus est encore plus merveilleux que je l'imaginais, il est tellement parfait.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_25 février 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureux…_

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_26 février 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Depuis que je sors avec Claire, je me découvre une véritable âme de rebelle, encore plus qu'avec James, Sirius et Peter… D'ailleurs, c'est entièrement de ma faute si nous avons tous - les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard - récolté une semaine de retenues. C'est moi qui ai entraîné les autres dans cette bataille de boules de parchemin. Bon, ce n'était pas le but premier, mais voilà. En fait, je voulais juste réveillé James qui s'était assoupit pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Il n'a pas apprécié de recevoir une boulette dans la tête et a répliqué, bientôt suivit par Sirius. D'ailleurs, lui, c'était délibérément qu'il a visé Rogue._

_Qui aurait crû un jour que le sage Préfet que je suis entraînerait ses camarades dans une telle bataille durant un cours ? Surtout en années d'A.S.P.I.C.S…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

27 février 1978:

Cher journal,

Notre semaine de retenues commence ce soir. Et dire que c'est à cause de mon gentil petit Remus… Je crois que j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui. C'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée de la boulette de parchemin pour embêter James…

Par contre, je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion de rire durant nos retenues, vu que c'est McGonagall qui va nous surveiller pendant qu'on fera des devoirs compliqués !

* * *

Oulà, un mois fort en émotions pour Remus : d'abord, il veut tuer un de ses meilleurs amis puis, il devient un véritable fauteur de trouble... ça lui fait du mal d'être amoureux !

Quant à Claire et Sirius, bah, y'a pas grand chose à dire : Sirius reste Sirius, et Claire a simplement craqué...

De toute façon, ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils sont enfin ensemble, c'est pas trop tôt ! ( oui, je sais, c'est de ma faute, j'avais qu'à les mettre ensemble avant, mais y'aurait pas d'histoire, si je l'avais fait... )

Mais ce n'est pas encore fini :

-Comment va réagir Claire quand elle va apprendre la véritable nature de Remus ?

-Et elle, que cache-t-elle ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle autant aux loups-garous ( même si depuis quelques temps, elle semble s'en être moins occupé ) ?

* * *

Reviews !!

* * *

Autre chose qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. J'aime énormément écrire des Drabbles et je commence une nouvelle série ("Drabbles sur commande") qui fonctionnera un peu comme la carte d'un restaurant :

-vous choisissez le(s) personnage(s), le rating, le genre ( romance, tragedy, humor,...) et un mot

-et moi, je vous fais un petit drabble avec tout ça...

Si ça vous intéresse, mon adresse mail est sur mon profil...


	7. Mars 1978

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Mars**

* * *

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

4 mars 1978:

Cher journal,

Notre semaine de retenues est ENFIN terminée… Heureusement, parce qu'un jour de plus et j'allai tuer McGonagall. Et peut-être quelques Serpentards en guise de dessert… Ils ont bien essayer de se venger de les avoir entraînés dans cette galère, mais ils n'ont malheureusement ( pour eux, nous ça nous a bien fait rire ) que réussi à se prendre une nouvelle semaine de retenues. Si tu avais vu la tête de Rogue, c'était vraiment hilarant.

Ce qui est beaucoup moins hilarant, c'est que Remus a à nouveau passé la journée à l'infirmerie… Cette fois, il va falloir que je lui parle. Je dois savoir. Je vais attendre que madame Pomfresh le laisse sortir, et je lui demanderais si il est un loup-garou.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_5 mars 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_J'aurais dû m'en douter, Claire à découvert ce que je suis. Elle a l'air de plutôt bien le prendre. C'est étrange comme réaction, non ? N'importe quelle fille découvrant que son petit ami est un loup-garou, aurait peur ou serait dégoûté, et le rejetterait… Mais elle a juste fait remarqué que j'aurais dû la mettre au courant avant. C'est le seul truc qui semblait la gêner. Je ne la comprendrais jamais._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

6 mars 1978:

Cher journal,

J'avais bien deviné. Remus est un loup-garou. Il avait l'air complètement perdu quand je lui ai demandé, il semblait croire que j'allai le repousser. Comment je pourrais seulement pensé à rejeter quelqu'un uniquement parce que c'est un lycanthrope ?

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

10 mars 1978:

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon loup-garou d'amour ! Et comme nous n'avons pas cours, nous allons passer la journée en amoureux à Pré-au-Lard. Bien évidemment, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir sortir en douce du château, mais James a accepté de nous prêter sa cape d'invisibilité. Et ce soir, nous faisons un petite fête dans le dortoir des garçons, donc nous avons pour mission de ramener le plus de Whisky Pur-Feu possible…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_11 mars 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai un de ces mal de tête… Et surtout une sacrée gueule de bois ! _

_Hier soir nous avons fêté mon anniversaire dans le dortoir et j'ai un peu abusé du Pur-Feu. En même temps, nous sommes tous les six dans le même état déplorable. Heureusement que c'est dimanche aujourd'hui, sinon, on se serait fait tuer par les profs… Mais là, il suffit qu'on reste dans la salle commune et qu'on aille chercher de la nourriture aux cuisine, si jamais on a faim. En tout cas, moi, je ne mange pas jusqu'à demain, je me sens bien trop mal pour pouvoir ingurgiter quoi que ce soit…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

11 mars 1978:

Cher journal,

Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvais être aussi malade juste avec quelques malheureux verres de Whisky Pur-Feu… Je vais rester allongée toute la journée ici ( sur mon lit ), ou dans les bras de Remus, et ne plus bouger jusqu'à demain.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_16 mars 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire me cache quelque chose. Cette nuit - nous étions dans la Salle sur Demande - elle s'est mise à hurler dans son sommeil. Elle criait que "le - mon cœur s'est arrêté quand j'ai entendu ça - loup allait le tuer". Je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi elle parlait, mais je suis sûr que le loup était en fait un loup-garou. Quand j'ai voulu qu'elle m'en parle, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien , mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle me mentait._

_J'en ai parlé à Lily, et elle m'a dit que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive, mais qu'elle refuse toujours d'en parler. _

_Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, et qu'un loup-garou était impliqué…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

19 mars 1978:

Cher journal,

Remus me harcèle pour que je lui parle de mes cauchemars. Mais je n'arrive pas à en parler, déjà que j'ai dû mal à y penser…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_21 mars 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Je me suis disputé avec Claire et Lily. Elles me reprochent d'être trop insistant pour faire parler Claire au sujet de ses cauchemars. Mais ce qu'elles ne veulent pas comprendre, c'est que je m'inquiète pour elle… Je sais qu'elle est malheureuse et qu'elle a peur, mais elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Elle ne veut pas que _je _l'aide. _

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_24 mars 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Et voilà, encore une retenue avec Sirius et Peter. On s'est fait surprendre en train d'essayer de jeter un sort à Rogue - enfin, Sirius mais comme on était avec lui, on a eu la même punition. Il voulait le transformer en fille… Ça aurait pût être vraiment marrant, s'il avait réussi !_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

27 mars 1978:

Cher journal,

Ça devient de pire en pire. Mes cauchemars. Je les fais toutes les nuits, ou presque, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Avant, c'était environ une fois par mois, parfois deux ou trois, mais pas plus.

J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser pendant la journée, mais dès que je me couche, j'ai peur de m'endormir et que ça recommence. Et Remus n'arrange pas les choses avec ses questions incessantes à ce sujet… Il avait arrêté de me harceler pendant deux jours, après que Lily et moi lui ayons dit qu'il devenait lourd, mais il a recommencé. Je sais qu'il est inquiet, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_30 mars 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai été obligé d'emmener Claire à l'infirmerie pour que madame Pomfresh lui donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle s'empêche de dormir, d'après Lily, à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle pourra au moins passer une bonne nuit._

_Il faut vraiment qu'elle parle de tout ça à quelqu'un, ou elle va finir par vraiment craquer._

* * *

Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ?

Bon, encore un problème de résolu, Claire sait maintenant que Remus est un loup-garou ( même si elle s'en doutait depuis pas mal de temps déjà... ).

Par contre on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'intéresse aux lycanthropes et en plus on apprend qu'elle fait des cauchemars... Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est, hein ? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Réponse dans le chapitre "Mai".

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu particulier et beaucoup plus court...

Reviews ?


	8. Avril 1978

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres et n'est composé uniquement que du journal de Remus. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre...

* * *

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Avril**

* * *

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_4 avril 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire est à Ste Mangouste. À force de s'empêcher de dormir en avalant des potions d'éveil, elle est tombée dans le coma ce matin. Les médicomages ne savent pas si elle pourra s'en sortir. Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller la voir ce week-end avec Lily. Je suis tellement inquiet. Merlin, faîtes qu'elle s'en sorte. Je l'aime tant. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre._

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_7 avril 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis auprès de Claire depuis hier soir. Son état est toujours aussi inquiétant. Elle est plus pâle que la mort. Les médicomages essaient de nombreuses potions pour tenter de la réveiller, mais pour le moment, ils n'ont rien trouvé._

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_11 avril 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Ça fait une semaine que Claire est dans le coma et il n'y a toujours aucune amélioration à son état. _

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_18 avril 1978:_

_Deux semaines._

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_21 avril 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis à nouveau à Ste Mangouste avec Claire. Les médicomages m'ont dit qu'ils allaient essayer une nouvelle potion à partir de ce soir. Mais il faut au moins une semaine pour savoir si elle est efficace. C'est sa dernière chance, j'espère qu'elle la saisira…_

_--_

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_25 avril 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Toujours pas de nouvelle satisfaisante de Claire._

* * *

Alors ?

Pauvre Claire... Je suis vraiment sadique avec ces deux choupinous ! Mais je les aimeuh...

Promis au prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce que sont les cauchemars de Claire et ce qui lui est arrivé le 15 décembre.

Reviews ?!


	9. Mai 1978

Plus qu'un chapitre ( et peut-être un petit épilogue ) et ça sera fini...

Et voilà, _enfin_ la révélation du "secret" de Claire.

* * *

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Mai**

* * *

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

__

1er mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Claire s'est réveillée ! McGonagall est venue me le dire pendant que j'étais en cours de sortilèges. J'ai eu le droit de partir directement pour Ste Mangouste, où je suis en ce moment - en train de tenir la main de Claire. Elle est encore très faible. Pour le moment, elle dort.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

3 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Je suis à Ste Mangouste. Ça fait deux jours que je suis sortie du coma. D'après les médicomages, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis restée inconsciente pendant un mois. Je suis encore très affaiblie et je vais devoir passer les deux prochaines semaines au lit. Je vais écrire à Dumbledore pour savoir si je peux aller à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, plutôt que de rester ici. Au moins, je serais près de Remus et de mes amis. Ils me manquent tous tellement.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

4 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Dumbledore est d'accord pour que je rentre à Poudlard. Je pars de Ste Mangouste ce midi. Je suis vraiment contente. Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de Remus.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_4 mai 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire est revenue en début d'après-midi. Ça fait du bien de la savoir près de moi, et surtout de savoir qu'elle est hors de danger. J'ai eu vraiment peur. _

_Je me suis fait jeté de l'infirmerie par madame Pomfresh quand elle a vu que j'y étais encore à onze heures du soir. Elle m'a même menacé de m'en interdire l'accès jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune - qui est le 29 - autant dire qu'elle m'empêcherait de voir Claire jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte. Je suis donc parti en quatrième vitesse._

_Malheureusement pour moi, McGonagall m'a surpris dans les couloirs alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, j'ai récolté une retenue… Encore une._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

6 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

J'ai bien réfléchis. Il faut que je parle à Remus de mes cauchemars et surtout cette fameuse nuit. Mais ça va être très dur… Je vais attendre d'être sortie de l'infirmerie et je lui expliquerais tout. Il doit savoir. Je sais qu'il comprendra, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Mais j'ai peur des émotions que tout ça va faire remonter à la surface : la peur, la culpabilité, l'injustice et même la haine. Je ne veux plus penser à ça. Mais la seule façon de passer à autre chose, c'est d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille. Tiens, c'est bizarre mais je m'aperçois que c'est la première fois que je parle de famille depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_8 mai 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Tu vas sûrement me trouver cinglé mais je suis content d'être malade. Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre dit comme ça, mais je suis obligé de rester à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours. Donc je suis avec Claire. _

_Oui, je suis complètement accro ! D'ailleurs, ça fait beaucoup rire Peter et Sirius de nous voir James et moi aussi dépendant de nos petites amies respectives. En fait, c'est surtout Sirius, étant donné qu'il ignore totalement ce que veut dire être amoureux… J'espère pour lui, qu'il le saura un jour._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

8 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Remus est malade et il doit rester trois jours à l'infirmerie. C'est peut-être un peu égoïste de ma part mais je suis contente qu'il soit malade. Comme ça on reste tous les deux ensemble sans que madame Pomfresh le chasse.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_11 mai 1978:_

_Cher journal_

_J'ai été obligé de quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, bien que j'ai tenté de faire croire à madame Pomfresh que j'étais encore malade. Elle m'a mis dehors en menaçant de me jeter toutes sortes de sorts plus horribles les uns que les autres. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

14 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Je sors de l'infirmerie demain. Enfin !

Par contre, ça veut dire que je vais devoir parler à Remus et je commence à vraiment paniquer. D'ailleurs, j'ai refait mon cauchemar cette nuit. Madame Pomfresh voulait même me garder un jour de plus à cause de ça…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_16 mai 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire s'est enfin confiée à moi au sujet de ses cauchemars. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'elle avait vécu _ça. _Je me rends compte que j'ignore tout de sa vie. Par exemple je ne savais même pas qu'elle a un frère jumeau, un moldu. Il s'appelle Marc. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce qu'il lui est arrivé qu'elle fait tant de cauchemars. _

_Quand, ils avaient dix ans, il a été attaqué par un _loup-garou_ devant Claire. Il a été sauvé de justesse par un de leur voisin qui est sorcier. Malheureusement, il est tout de même devenu, à son tour, un lycanthrope. Il est enfermé dans une institution pour jeunes loups-garous moldus. Et visiblement, il y est maltraité… Comme tous les autres pensionnaires. Claire se sent responsable, car cette nuit-là, c'est elle qui avait entraîné son frère dehors. _

_Claire m'a aussi expliqué que si elle lit autant de livres sur les semblables de son frère et les miens, c'est parce qu'elle espère un jour pouvoir travailler à la réhabilitation des lycanthropes au sein de la communauté magique. _

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle accepte de côtoyer un monstre comme moi, alors que n'importe qui devrait me fuir…_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

16 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Ça fait un bien fou de se soulager d'un tel poids… Ce matin, j'ai parlé de Marc à Remus et il m'a fait comprendre que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Nous n'étions que des enfants. Je n'aurai rien pu faire, et en plus, si Marc n'avait pas voulu sortir, il ne serait pas venu avec moi.

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

21 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Depuis que je me suis confiée à Remus, je n'ai pas refait de cauchemar. J'ai même trouvé la force d'écrire à mes parents à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis six mois, quand Marc m'a écrit pour me parler de son institution. Je leur en veux tellement de l'y avoir envoyé… Heureusement, il pourra sortir de cette "prison" à la fin du mois prochain.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_24 mai 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Claire et moi avons été surpris dans une position plus que compromettante par le Préfet-en-Chef. Autant dire qu'il nous a passé un savon digne de McGonagall… On a aussi "réussi" à faire perdre deux cent points chacun à Gryffondor - même James et Sirius ne l'ont jamais fait ! Mais le pire a été quand McGo est venu nous hurler dessus dans la salle commune devant la majorité des Gryffondors. Elle voulait même me retirer ma place de Préfet, mais Dumbledore est intervenu en ma faveur. Visiblement, le fait que deux de ses élèves fassent l'amour dans une salle de classe vide n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça… Je me suis toujours dit qu'il est un peu bizarre…_

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

24 mai 1978:

Cher journal,

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Être surprise en train de faire l'amour avec mon petit ami par le Préfet-en-Chef…

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

29 mai 1978:

C'est la pleine lune je me retrouve assise sur mon lit à me demander comment Remus va, s'il ne se blesse pas trop, s'il n'a pas trop mal. Par contre, j'essaie de ne pas penser à Marc, sinon, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa propre douleur ( ça doit être le lien qui unit les jumeaux… ) et je me mets à pleurer…

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop déçu(e)s par le "secret" de Claire ?

Comme pour le bal de Noël, j'ai écris un petit One-shot sur la révélation de Claire au sujet de son secret à Remus. Si vous voulez le lire, c'est "Le Secret de Claire" ( je sais, c'est loin d'être original comme titre... )( cf. mon profil )

Reviews ?


	10. Juin 1978

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_2 juin 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Il ne reste que vingt jours avant les A.S.P.I.C.S. et je n'ai pas fini mes révisions… Et en plus, les profs nous rajoutent de nombreux devoirs._

_Dans moins d'un mois, nous quitterons Poudlard définitivement. Cet endroit va me manquer. Mais au moins, je sais que nous continuerons à nous voir._

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

3 juin 1978:

Cher journal,

Mais à quoi peuvent bien penser les profs ?

On a pas idée de donner autant de travail à des élèves en pleine révisions des A.S.P.I.C.S. ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, James et Sirius se sentent obligés de nous "sauver d'une accumulation trop grande d'information, nocive pour notre santé mentale", dixit les mêmes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre pour comprendre leurs leçons qu'il faut qu'ils empêchent les autres de bûcher…

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

6 juin 1978:

Cher journal,

Je n'avais pas encore réaliser, mais dans trois semaines, je vais quitter Poudlard et surtout, je vais être séparée de mon loup-garou d'amour. Il veut devenir enseignant et moi médicomage, nous allons donc devoir étudier dans deux établissement différents. Mais, je serai avec Lily. James et Sirius, eux, vont entrer au Centre de Formation des Aurors. Quant à Peter, il va travailler à l'Animalerie Magique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_11 juin 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Cette fois, j'ai fini mes révisions. Enfin, il faudra sûrement que je revois deux ou trois trucs avant les épreuves. Les cours finissent demain pour que nous puissions justement terminer de réviser et nous détendre avant les A.S.P.I.C.S.. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont autorisées tous les jours pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, les autres élèves ayant encore cours jusqu'à la fin du mois. Évidemment, nous allons tous en profiter pour nous amuser une dernière fois avant de quitter Poudlard. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

14 juin 1978:

Cher journal,

Nous avons passé la journée tous ensemble à Pré-au-Lard. James et Lily. Peter et Hannah. Sirius et une blondasse de Poufsouffle dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Et bien sûr, Remus et moi. Nous nous sommes vraiment bien amusés. Même ses abrutis congénitaux de Serpentards n'ont pas réussi à gâcher notre journée. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Plus qu'une semaine avant les A.S.P.I.C.S. Et si jamais je ne les réussi pas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne pourrais pas être médicomage…

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_17 juin 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne croyais pas quelqu'un puisse être encore plus stressé que Lily à l'approche des A.S.P.I.C.S., mais si, c'est possible. Claire est tellement sur les nerfs, qu'il est totalement impossible de l'approcher à moins de deux mètres sans se faire hurler dessus. Même moi. _

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

22 juin 1978:

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé les épreuves de potions ( pratique et théorie ) et sortilèges ( idem ). Demain, c'est Histoire de la Magie et Défense contre les Forces du Mal ( pratique et théorie ). Après-demain, botanique ( pratique et théorie ) et astronomie ( pratique ). Puis un jour sans rien. Et enfin, astronomie ( théorie ) et métamorphose ( pratique et théorie ).

--

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

28 juin 1978:

Cher journal,

Les A.S.P.I.C.S. ont fini hier. Je pense m'en être finalement bien sorti… J'ai donc officiellement fini ma scolarité à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

Cette après-midi, c'était la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Bien évidemment, j'y suis allée avec Remus. Par contre, je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il m'emmène chez Madame Pieddodu. Et encore moins qu'il me demande _ça_… Il veut qu'on emménage ensemble dès qu'il aura trouvé un appartement. Si tu m'avais vue à ce moment, j'étais complètement euphorique. Si je n'avais pas crains de passer pour une folle furieuse, j'aurais sauté partout à travers le café… Tu te doutes que j'ai accepté immédiatement sa proposition…

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je… Il faut que je me calme, là.

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_28 juin 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux. Tu dois te demander de quoi je parle. Pas des A.S.P.I.C.S., bien que je pense les avoir réussi. _

_Mais de Claire. Oui, Claire encore et toujours. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis accro… Tellement accro que je ne peux même plus imaginer vivre sans elle. C'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi, et elle a accepté ! C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux jamais être loin d'elle. Tu vas me trouver un peu fleur bleue ( surtout pour un garçon ), mais je suis sûr qu'elle est mon âme sœur._

_Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que je suis heureux ?_

_--_

**Journal de Claire Daubrun:**

30 juin 1978:

Cher journal,

Et voilà, je suis en route pour chez moi - jusqu'à ce que j'emménage avec Remus. Nous avons quitté Poudlard, il y a deux heures. Lily et Hannah dorment, James,Sirius et Peter parlent de Quidditch et Remus lit, le tête sur mes genoux. Je ne vais pas revoir mon chéri pendant plusieurs jours, il doit aller voir sa grand-mère en Allemagne. Mais dès qu'il sera revenu nous partirons à la recherche de notre petit nid d'amour. Et en attendant, nous nous écrirons tous les jours.

--

--

**Journal de Remus Lupin:**

_16 juillet 1978:_

_Cher journal,_

_C'est la dernière fois que j'écris ici. Une nouvelle page de ma vie commence aujourd'hui et à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de me confier à un journal. _

_Aujourd'hui, Claire et moi emménageons dans notre appartement et je sais que nous serons heureux ensemble. Notre amour est plus fort que tout._

* * *

Allez, plus qu'un piti épilogue et c'est fini, sniff...


	11. Epilogue 1991

Disclaimer: Les personnages ( à part Claire Daubrun ) ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple: Remus/OC

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Claire Daubrun est une élève de Beauxbâtons transférée à Poudlard en septième année de Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Remus Lupin auquel elle n'est pas insensible. Les deux jeunes gens écrivent leur journal.

* * *

**Epilogue : 1991**

* * *

**Journal de Claire Lupin:**

31 août 1991:

Cher journal,

Ça fait plus de treize ans que je ne t'ai pas écrit et c'est la dernière fois que je le fais.

Demain ma fille, Sarah, entre à Poudlard pour la première fois. Avec Remus, nous avons donc organisé une petite fête avec nos amis et leurs enfants.

James, Lily et Harry, dont c'est aussi la première rentrée.

Sirius, sa femme - et oui, l'éternel Dom Juan est marié - Caroline et leurs jumeaux Paul et Mary qui ont un an de moins que Sarah.

Peter, Hannah et leurs trois fils Zac, Joachim et Ben, âgés de douze, dix et neuf ans.

Je n'ose pas imaginer l'enfer qu'ils vont faire vivre aux professeurs quand ils seront tous ensemble à l'école, ils ne sont pas les enfants des Maraudeurs pour rien. Et les filles ne sont pas les dernières pour les bêtises, loin de là, ce serait plutôt elles qui entraînent les garçons dans leurs sottises. Bien sûr, les enseignants de Poudlard ont déjà eu un bon entraînement avec leurs pères mais là ils sont sept et de quatre années différentes, et c'est sans compter sur les amis qu'ils se feront là-bas. Ça sent les heures de retenues à répétition…

Bien que je devrais m'inquiéter du manque flagrant de discipline de ma fille - et ce, bien que son père fut le plus calme des quatre Maraudeurs - cela me fait en réalité plutôt rire.

Sarah est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Ex æquo avec mon mariage avec Remus, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à les perdre. Ils sont tout pour moi, surtout depuis que j'ai perdue mon frère, il y a trois ans. Mais, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. C'est la fête, ce soir. D'ailleurs, mes invités arrivent, il faut que j'aille les accueillir.

Adieu, Cher journal.

--

**Journal de Sarah Lupin:**

_1er septembre 1991:_

_Mon cher journal,_

_Je m'appelle Sarah Lupin, j'ai onze ans et j'entre aujourd'hui à Poudlard pour la première fois. _

_J'espère que ça sera bien mais j'ai un peu peur. Heureusement que Harry est avec moi, on va bien rigoler… Et puis, y'a aussi Zac. Lui, il entre en deuxième année et il est à Gryffondor. _

_Moi aussi je veux être à Gryffondor. Ou alors Serdaigle._

* * *

Alors, cette fic vous a plu ? En tout cas, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Et ça me fait vraiment très bizarre de laisser Claire, je l'adore - même si j'ai été sadique avec elle.

Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, je ferai une nouvelle fic sur elle ou sur Sarah Lupin et les enfants des autres Maraudeurs.


End file.
